Broken on the Inside
by BrutusXEnobaria
Summary: Brutus wins the 72nd Hunger Games and is Enobaria's mentor. She wins the 73rd Hunger Games, but they changed her. What happens when President Snow decides to make her a sex slave for the capitol? How will Brutus help Enobaria deal? Will he fall in love with her? Read to find out. BrutusxEnobaria Rated M for swearing, sex, and intense situations
1. Chapter 1

**Brutus POV**

I walked through the halls of the largest house in the Capital in search of President Snow, who desperately wanted to see me. Since one of my tributes won the games this year, I and the rest of the team have to stay until the victory tour and then I am headed home.

I was nervous because I'm more than aware of what President Snow is capable of. Even though I won the games, that doesn't mean that I am free to live as I want. I won the games when I was seventeen in the 72nd Hunger Games and I am still under control from the Capital. Once one becomes a victor, the capital has control of your entire life and there is nothing you can do about it because they always have something to hold against you. Let's say taking away your property, killing your family and friends, fines, exile, executions, even more. Luckily I have never gotten on his bad side and I don't plan on doing so. Not after what I did.

The year I won, I was so frustrated and mad with myself about killing all those tributes that I lost it. I went to President Snow's mansion and tampered his entire house. What once used to be grand, expensive, and tall was burned to ashes that not even the poor would dare to live on. I hacked the security system in the area so no one would know it was me. Thanks to the Capital's extremely advanced technology, the house was built back within a week and it was built to be stronger, taller, grander, and of course, more expensive.

No one has found out that it was me, but I still have a feeling that President Snow will find out and he will take his revenge on something or someone who means a lot to me. It might be someone who I might not even know I love until I truly realize it. The thing is though; I promised myself that after the games, I would never love again.

The year I volunteered, my girlfriend was reaped. Her name was Emily Demine. She was hopeless, so weak, fragile, and tiny; with no training or experience. I promised her and myself that I would find a way for her to survive the games without anyone knowing that I was helping her. I decided to train her with weapons and basic survival skills, but in private. The careers didn't want her in the alliance and I played along, but I was truly on her side. My thoughts about her completely changed when I saw what a vicious killer she was. The careers allowed her into the alliance and she practically acted as the leader and everything I thought I knew about her was all a lie. She was arrogant, cocky, repulsive, bossy, and just annoying. She even tried to kill me in my sleep one night when she was on guard duty. I ever trusted her again. Eventually, the time came and it was just the two of us left. Even though she acted cocky and strong, she knew I could kill here in a mere seconds. She got down on her knees and begged for mercy, but I never gave it to her. She took advantage of the feelings and pity I felt for her. So I just did it, quick and easy.

The night after being crowned, I lost my sanity to some Capital babe who I didn't bother to remember her name. It was the same routine every night for six months with a different girl every time. After that I got tired of them and I decided to go back home to District 2. I still did it with girls, but just not very often. I went numb after going back home. I never felt anything or did anything with my life, just have sex with different women every so often.

One night, after waking up from a nightmare, I realized why I was always so numb. "I killed Emily," I said to myself. "I killed my girlfriend, my best friend, my baby." And once I realized that, I broke into sobs. I told myself that it was stupid crying over her. She took advantage of you. She deserved it.' I listened to the voice in my head trying so hard to agree, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I didn't give her mercy, I did the job without really caring about her. That night I promised myself that I would never love again.

That was two years ago, now I am the most wanted male mentor from District 2. I had to put on a façade of being the strong, brutal killer I was in the arena the year I won the games. I live in District 2 in the victor's village and my family went to live in District 9 because they had to get away from me. I was always a disappointment to them, even after I won the games and came back home wealthy with cash and luxury. I live alone and I drink, a lot sometimes; especially when I have much stress to deal with.

I snap back into reality when I am standing right in front of the door that leads to President Snow's office. I knocked three times, heard a "Come in," and I was face to face with President Snow's youngest granddaughter, Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brutus POV**

Rose was a beautiful young lady, eleven years old with much similarity to her grandfather. Besides the fact that she was from the same blood as the person who loves to kill, no one could lie about it. She was gorgeous.

"Rose," called President Snow, "could you leave us to talk in private, my dearest?"

Rose nodded her head, kissed her granddad on the cheek, and left the room, leaving the sound of shoes tap-tapping on the marble floor.

"Brutus, please. Sit down," he motioned for me to sit down and I did as I was told. "Tea?" he offered while holding up a kettle.

"No thank you," I said. I lost my appetite on thinking about what President Snow might do to me if he finds out what I did.

He pours himself a cup, adds one cube of sugar, and a little drizzle of milk. "So Brutus, tell me about Enobaria. How is she?"

Enobaria won the game a couple weeks ago. She is strong, skilled, and vicious; not to mention arrogant. She had to show the game makers what she was capable of doing, so she got an eleven; she needed to have people fear her, so she put on a persona of being brutal, mean, vicious, and skilled; she needed to win the games; so she ripped off the throat of the other male tribute with her bare teeth before the male had any time to react. In my opinion, she wasn't ready for the games, she was just lucky.

"She's alright," I lied. I knew she wasn't alright. Behind that strong warrior phase she was really screwed up. She would always have flashbacks about the games, she would put a wall between her and the world, she would be depressed, and she would have nightmares. I would try to help her as her mentor, by giving her advice, but she would just push me away. I wouldn't blame her; she knows what I did in District 2.

**Flashback**

When I was walking around the mountains, I met her. She was sitting on a rock, arms wrapping around her long legs as she laid her head on her knees. I slowly charged up to her because I was furious. This was my spot and my spot only. I wasn't going to share it with some pathetic girl who feels sad and lonely. Then I realized that she was crying. _Huh, even more of a fool._ I thought to myself. I was going to scare the shit out of her, but I didn't look at my path and I accidentally stepped on a twig and it snapped. "Damn," I muttered. Just as she realized that she was not alone, she quickly jumped off the rock, took out her knife, and faced me. I wasn't scared though, why should I be scared of a skinny girl who I just saw silently crying?

"Get away," she warned with a voice almost as if she were about to break down again, but she stood her ground. I got to admit though, she was kind of feisty and she didn't look too bad. I noticed that her eyes were puffy and red; her cheeks were still wet from her tears, and her voice was still shaky.

"What are you doing in my spot?" I asked her in a threatening voice. Since she was in no mood for a fight, she withdrew the knife and wiped her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I just got lost, okay? I'll get out of your face," she said. _She thinks she can get off that easy, huh? Think again._ That was when I grabbed her forearm and held her tightly. I must have been hurting her because she was starting to squeal out of pain and more tears were welling up in her eyes. "Please let me go."

"Humph, I'm in no mood of fighting, so I'm letting you go. Now, get lost," I said as I pushed her away. When I did, something came out of the pocket inside her jacket. It seemed like a thermometer for when you have a fever or something. I picked it up out of curiosity and look at it. My eyes shot wide open. I faced her and asked "Is this yours?" She looked away, not daring to meet her eyes. _Man, this girl was aggravating me._ I walked up to her and held her wrist tightly. "I asked is this yours?" She shook her head no. "Liar." I know when people tell the truth and when they don't. She looked ashamed and she looked out into the sunset. "I'm about to make things interesting for the both of us. Who's the dad?" She flinched at the word 'dad'. "Tell you what, I won't tell the academy or anyone on one condition: You volunteer in the Hunger Games this year."

**End of Flashback**

"Well, since she is doing alright with the recovery, then I guess I can continue on with my plan." said President Snow.

"What plan?" I asked. Now I was starting to wish that I hadn't lied.

"Well, as you and many other people have noticed, she is very attractive; tall, tan, skinny, slender, long, dark hair. She could be a very good sex slave for the capital. Even better that she's recovered from the previous games, she can begin to work right after the victory tour." said President Snow after he took a sip of his coffee.

I had a look of interest on my face, as if I were showing that it was a great plan; but on the inside, I felt so many things. I felt rage, anger, sad, furious, and confused. _Why do I care if she'll turn into a sex slave?_ I asked myself. _Wait, I don't care._

"As much as I think about how interesting your plan is," I began to comment "May I ask _why_?"

"Well," said President Snow after setting down his tea "I need her to bring me wealth. She did not commit a crime, yet; but I think that many will be interested in taking her and it is for a good cause, at least for me."

"Oh," I nodded in understanding. Though I did not understand; you see, the victors that have to take punishments such as having their family taken away, having their property taken away, going into exile, etc. happen because the victor has done something wrong such as a crime or show a threat. I have never had a punishment, thank god. Some victors turn crazy or mental after having a punishment. For example Haymitch; he found out a way on how to use the force field against the capitol instead of against him. The consequences of doing that; his family got killed.

In this situation, what President Snow was doing was just out of pure cruelty. Enobaria hasn't done anything at all. In fact, she hasn't done anything in the past couple of days. She would just sit in her room; stare at the window that was programmed to show a picture of the mountains, the ones that kind of looked like the ones from District 2. Every once in a while I would try to help by saying things such as 'Bringing food to her room will not make her get out of her room' or try to give her advice about what it's like being a victor.

One day, I charged up to her room and told her to get her lazy ass off the seat and to go outside but she never responded. Hell no, she didn't even look at me; or even flinch when I slapped her. She had her eyes glued to the window, but it was as if she wasn't looking into the picture. Her eyes were gray and cloudy, just like the skies of the arena when it rained. I eventually got tired of being ignored so I stormed off.

Now, I am really freakin' pissed at her. I was just being a good mentor by giving her advice about her new life as a victor and all I get in return is get ignored. She will always hate me and me to her. Nothing is going to change that. I don't even feel sorry for her, not before the games, not now, not ever.

"Well," said President Snow while standing up "Glad you agree because I need you to inform her about the plan and that she will be starting tomorrow."

"Ummmm…," I said as I looked out the window "Would you mind having someone else tell her?"

"No problem," said President Snow "As long as I get my wealth."

I stood up, shook his hands, and left through the door. While walking towards the exit, I saw Rose sitting in the gardens picking up flowers. At this moment, I now despise her. She knows every fact that there is about how cruel President Snow and the games are, yet she can still live with herself. She thinks that the games are just silly little games. She thinks of us as the characters, the arena as the cardboard, and the dice as our odds. Beautiful on the outside, ugly on the inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brutus POV**

I entered the elevator and pushed the button with the number two on it. Each mentor has to stay in the tributes hotel until President Snow says that it's alright for us to go back home. As I entered the apartment, I saw Enobaria sitting one the counter rather than on a stool while eating some mashed potatoes, carrots, gravy, green beans, and carrots. I chuckled because I knew her too well. She never eats a lot because she's worried about her weight or about her figure. It was pretty odd to have her eat so much.

I walked up to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of wine, and two big glasses. I opened up the bottle, poured myself a glass and looked up at her. "Want some?" I asked her. She shook her head no. "Oh, come on. You're a victor now, you should be celebrating." She still resisted. I poured her a glass about half way, and put it right in front of her. "Come on, I know you want some." She shook her head and pushed her unfinished plate away from her. I picked up the glass and put it right in front of her face. "Come on, come on, come on, com-"

"DON'T!" shouted Enobaria as she flicked away the glass of wine from her face and it landed on the rug.

"Sheesh, it's just wine," I said to her. She stood up and began to clean up the mess she made. I decided to help her because even though I won't admit it, I was kind of the cause of this whole mess. After picking up the last piece, I noticed Enobaria's eyes getting teary. "Baria?"

"ENObaria!" she snapped. I was a little shocked by the way she yelled. She was about to break down, but she thought quickly and ran to her room. _Great, now she'll never come out._ A couple of hours later, the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. To my surprise, it was President Snow with guards.

"President Snow," I said with surprise "What are you doing here?" He looked at me as I was dumb. "Oh," I remembered his plan. I let him in and told him the way to Enobaria's room. I couldn't help but feel nervous, as if something bad was going to happen. A few minutes later, I heard a loud sob.

"No! This can't be!" shouted a person. I knew it was Enobaria. There was something about the pain in her voice that made me flinch. _Why do I care?_ Ten minutes later, President Snow came out of the room and exited the apartment. A few seconds passed and I heard expensive things shatter repeatedly. I quickly ran up to her room and opened the door. There she was, sitting in the middle of her own mess. I didn't know how to comfort her. I silently left her there to weep and cry by herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brutus POV**

The next several days were brutal to see. Every morning, Enobaria would walk into the apartment smelling like alcohol, shower, and sleep on the couch in the living room. She would spend her time just staring into the air anywhere that was not a room with a bed in it. Those days I acted as if I knew nothing about what was happening to her.

The days of the victory tour happened all in a blur to her. She would put on a happy face and just go with everything. Then when the cameras where away, she would come back and be the emotionless person she became. She got a little better, she got over the fact about sleeping on the couch, and she began to talk a little more, and would do something with her time other than stare at the air.

One night, when it was raining and there was thunder and lightning, I was awoken by a shriek. It was Enobaria, I realized. I ran over to her room to see her in the middle of her bed, the lights on, clutching the sheets as if it was her life, but she wasn't crying. She looked at me, and had a sign of relieve. I turned off the light and left the room without a word.

The next morning, she avoided me the entire day. She got out of bed, ate a load of food, and went to train. This was her everyday morning routine. Her skin began to tan, her hair darkened, and her face always had a look of determination in them. I began to realize that she was beginning to gain some weight in her stomach area. _How is that possible?_ She told me she killed the baby before the reaping day. And it makes no sense that she gains weight in only one area because this girl trains from sunrise to sunset.

The last stop was the capital and they were throwing a welcome party for her. I, as her mentor, had to attend the party whether I liked it or not. Enobaria's team spent the whole afternoon making her look 'fabulous' as to what they say. I got ready in an hour because I'm a man and I'm not ugly like Enobaria. When she came twirling in like a little girl, my jaw literally dropped all the way to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brutus POV**

I'm not going to lie, she looked hot. She was wearing a trumpet style evening gown with heels and some accessories with her hair in a fancy style. Her dress was on shoulder and the top was covered in mini crystals all the way to her thighs, then it was followed by many layers of tulle. It looked really pretty on her because it suited her and hugged her body nicely. Her heels were five inches tall and were covered in mini crystals to match her dress. She seemed to walk pretty easily considering the fact that she has never worn heels. As for jewelry, she had on some simple diamond earrings and a cuff embroidered with diamonds. She looked breathtaking. As for her hair, she had on a French braid starting to the side all the way to the end and then rolled up into a low bun. Her makeup looked natural, but you could still tell that she had makeup on.

"Brutus?" asked Enobaria while waving her hand in my face. "Earth to Brutus."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. "Just lost in thought."

"Okay then, let's go," she said. While walking, she looked kind of bored and lonely.

I walked up to her, gave her my arm, and she reached out and took hold of it. "Don't think I'm doing this to be nice. I'm doing this because I'm your mentor." She just rolled her eyes. The whole walk was awkward and silent. I got bored so I just kept on thinking about random things that pop into my head. The weather is nice, it's May seventh, and I'm going to get a drink right when I get to the party… Oh shit. It's May seventh! It's Enobaria's seventeenth birthday! As soon as I realized that I stopped walking and pulled on Enobaria's arm to grab her attention.

"What is it now?!" Enobaria hissed.

"It's your birthday." I said.

She looked at me as if I were stupid. "No shit, Sherlock. I think I know the date of my birthday, idiot."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her. I have to admit, I felt kind of guilty for not remembering.

"I didn't think you'd care," said Enobaria. She then ran to catch up with the rest of the team who passed us while we were talking. Just as we arrived at President Snow's mansion, I quickly grabbed her arm and put on a smile. Everyone around us was congratulating Enobaria on her victory and on her birthday. I was getting pissed, how could I have forgotten? Even the capitol freaks knew her birthday.

An hour later, Enobaria was staring at the food table with eyes of hunger. She practically tried everything, and anything that she didn't finish, I had to eat. But she never had any alcohol. This is weird because back in District 2 she would always smell of alcohol. Then her prep team came up to congratulate her and then they handed her a glass a beverage that was unknown to Enobaria.

"What is it?" asked Enobaria. She was holding the glass up and looking at the drink with curious eyes.

"It's a drink that makes you throw up," said Pamela, her hair stylist.

Then Enobaria gave her a look of confusion and disgust. "Why would I ever drink this?"

"So that you can eat more food than you can handle, silly," said Jameria, her makeup artist. There was a look of disgust in Enobaria's face. _What's the big deal?_ She has been eating a lot more than before.

"I don't want it," she said as she handed it back to Celestine. The next fifteen minutes Enobaria wouldn't even get close to the food table. Maybe she lost her appetite. I saw her hiding behind a big potted plant. _Why is she hiding?_ I slowly went up behind her and quickly grabbed onto her shoulders from behind. Man, I scared her real good. For five seconds she just stared at me. _Oh shit, is she going to build the wall up, again?_ Then she looked straight at some capitol men who were looking for someone, must've been her they were looking for.

"Why are you hiding?" I asked Enobaria just out of curiosity. She pointed to the guys that I assumed were looking for her. "Hey guys! She's over here! Come and get her!" Then the guys came up to Enobaria and made her go with them to some place. Before they took her away, she looked at me. She had a look of betrayal and hurt in her eyes. There were about four to five men. I never saw Enobaria for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brutus POV **

I went back to the apartment and sat on the couch drinking wine. I was furious; I was waiting the entire night for Enobaria because as her mentor I am responsible for whatever happens to her. Fifteen minutes later, the doors open and Enobaria came walking in. She came walking in barefoot while holding her shoes in her hands, her hair was messy, and her eyes were cloudy, again. She was about to walk into her room when she saw me.

"Baria! Where have you been?" I shouted. I was hella pissed.

She took a deep breath and turned to face me. "It's Enobaria and for your information, I wouldn't of have been gone this whole night if it weren't for you!" She threw a shoe at me. Then she stormed off into her room.

I followed right behind her. "Don't think this conversation is over," I said to Enobaria through the locked door. I waited a minute and got mad. I quickly kicked open the door to see her sitting on the floor with her knees tucked into her chest.

"Go away," she told me. Her voice sounded like it was going to break. I wasn't going to leave her alone tonight; I'm making an exception because it's her birthday. I walked over to her sitting figure and offered her my hand to take.

"Come on," I said to her. She wouldn't move. "I'm being nice to you; you might as well take advantage of me." She flinched when I said the last sentence. She took my hand and I slowly pulled her off. She was really heavy, must have been all the alcohol she drank. I set her down onto her bed and pulled up a chair next to her. "What happened?"

"What always happens," she said. I didn't understand her. _What does that mean?_ Then I remembered that she's a sex slave for the capitol. That's why she came home in such a mess. Those guys wanted to fuck her on her birthday.

"Then why do you smell like alcohol?" I asked her sternly.

"They were drunk," she said, not looking at me. _What am I supposed to do now?_ Ooh! I got it!

"I have a gift for you," I said while reaching into my pocket for a small jewelry box. She had a look of surprise on her face.

"Why?" she asked.

I chuckled. "Because it's your birthday, duh. I was nice enough to remember and I got you a gift." I said with sarcasm. This made Enobaria giggle just a little bit. Man, that smile made her look beautiful. I blushed a bit. _What are you doing? Snap out if it!_ "Here." I handed her the platinum box. She opened up the small box and her eyes began to water. _What did I do wrong?_ She took the necklace out of the box and looked at it closely. I bought her a simple platinum necklace with a small emerald gemstone as a pendant. It was emerald green because that is the birthstone of May, her birthday month.

"Thank you, Brutus," she said as she hugged me. It was weird at first, but then I hugged her back. This is the closest that we've ever gotten to being civilized with each other. She pulled away and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Hey," I cooed. "Why are you crying? Be happy."

She looked at me and gave me an even bigger smile than the one she gave me before. "I _am _happy. It's just that, I've never gotten a gift before for my birthday." What? I was shocked. No birthday presents? That's crap.

"Here," I said while taking the necklace from its box. "Let me put it on you." She turned around and pulled her long hair up. It put the front of the necklace over her and clicked the ends together. She shivered a little when my fingers brushed past the back of her neck. She smiled at me. She looked so happy and beautiful. _Here goes nothing_. I leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Brutus POV**

I pulled away, got up, and walked out of her room. That night she had nightmares, but I didn't dare to go comfort her, not after what I did. That morning, I noticed that she had the necklace on. I smiled at the sight of seeing her wear my gift to her. She avoided me the whole day. I was getting sick of her stubborn attitude.

I walked past her in the hallway and shoved her against the wall. Then I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. She glared at me once she saw that it was me.

"Listen and you listen well," I threatened. "I am getting sick of your childish attitude. Knock it off, now!" I said. She just ignored me, as usual. Once I let go, she slumped down to the wall. She looked hurt, confused, and so vulnerable. "I've had enough of this." I walked away and left her there, all alone, again; for the millionth time. How am I supposed to gain her trust if I keep acting like I do? I'm trying to help her get through how to be a victor, but she just ignores me. I am so going to get even with her. She thinks that she can just ignore me, think again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Brutus POV**

I walked into the halls of President Snow's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard. I walked in and saw President Snow watching the 72nd annual Hunger Games, the one that Enobaria won. "What a gem."

"Who, her?" I asked meaning Enobaria.

"Yes, her," replied President Snow. "Speaking of her, I have to inform you that Enobaria will be going to District 2 two days later than you will. She has two more clients to attend."

"About that," I said. "I would like to make an appointment with Enobaria before I get home."

"If that's what you want," said President Snow. "I'll have to delay the appointments one day later so that you can go home at the agreed date."

"How much?" I asked, taking out my wallet.

"Seven-hundred fifty dollars," replied President Snow. I took out the money and handed it to him. "Pleasure doing business with you," he said. Then I walked out with a Cheshire smile planted on my face. _This is gonna be good._


	9. Chapter 9

**Brutus POV**

I'm at the apartment watching some TV when Enobaria informed her escort, Melanie, that she has to go see the doctor. Doctor? She doesn't look sick. An hour later she got back and came with a bottle of pills. Wonder what they're for. I never got to get a good look at what they were for because she kept them in her room locked in a drawer. She spent her whole day locked up in her room; she didn't even come out to eat. That's weird, her appetite has increased a lot and now all of a sudden she doesn't eat at all. Something's going on.

That evening she left the apartment with a duffel bag and headed to the house, the house where she takes care of all her 'clients'.

The next day, I get ready for my appointment with Enobaria. I woke up, ate, trained, went home, showered, and got dressed; also packed a bag since I'm also staying the night. Oops, almost left without the condoms. I took extras just in case, you never know. At 7:45 p.m. I arrived at the house that Snow told me to go to. Man, it was humongous. Why would Enobaria not just live here all the time instead of going back and forth between houses?

I walked up to the porch and hesitated on ringing the doorbell. _Come on, just do it._ I closed my eyes and rang the doorbell. No response. So I started to ring the doorbell three more times until finally, the door opened. Enobaria was standing right in front of me, but she didn't look the same. She looked nervous, scared, even frightened. "Brutus, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I'm y-your 'client' for this evening," I said. _Why am I stuttering?_

"Oh," she said. She opened up the door so that I could enter. She walked into the kitchen and I followed. I was so amazed at how big the house was. "Why are you following me?"

"Uh, I don't know," I said. "Maybe because I'm your 'client'."

"Appointment's at 8:00," she said. "You're gonna have to wait." she walked to the grand kitchen and I still followed. She poured herself a glass of water all the way to the top, and took out two pills. She took the two pills two at a time and drank down the whole glass of water. I could tell that she was tense because she wouldn't even look at me and she was a little shaky. We spent the next two minutes in awkward silence when all of a sudden she said "I gotta go." In a hurried voice, she ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She was throwing up, I could hear her clearly.

"Baria," I said through the other side of the door. "You alright?"

"Just go the room. Third door on your right," she said. Then she threw up again. _Why is she throwing up? Is it because of the pills?_

"Are you okay?" I asked. She didn't look too good. She was a little pale and she had bags under her eyes when I got to the house.

"Just go!" she snapped.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Just give me a second," she threw up again. "Go, I'll be there, promise." Then I heard a little wailing sound coming from the bathroom. I gave her some space and did as I was told. When I entered the room, I dropped my bag from shock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Brutus POV**

I walked into the room slowly, I was so amazed. Right in the middle of the room there was a king size bed dressed with the most expensive sheets and covers that I have ever seen. There was a big chandelier and many windows that let in starlight. To the left of the bed there was a big bathroom with a golden tub, a chandelier, a big sink, a large mirror, and a toilet. To the right of the bedroom there was a huge walk-in closet and a vanity. On each side of the bed there were nightstands. I walked into the closet to see only a few items of clothing hung up. What really surprised me was a shelf stacked with sheets, shams, duvet covers, pillow covers, and quilts. There were so many, but all of the same color, gold. I walked out of the walk-in closet, took my coat and shoes off, and waited for Enobaria.

She came in seconds later. She took off her shoes off, closed the windows, turned off the lights, lit the candles, closed all the doors, and joined me on the other side of the bed. She looked sad. _Stop feeling sorry for her. Remember why you're here: payback._ I broke the silence.

"What now?" I ask.

"You do whatever you want with me," she said. She took off her shirt and pants, leaving her in her undergarments. She wore a black strapless lace bra with matching panties. She lay on the headboard and stared straight at nothing.

I took off my shirt and straddled her. Then I grabbed her chin, made her look at me, and kissed her. It was a simple kiss, and then she allowed me to enter my tongue, which I gladly did. While kissing I unhooked the back of her bra with one hand while caressing her long silky hair with the other. Once I unhooked the bra, I let it fall to the floor. Then I began to lick the valley between her breasts. She had goose bumps and her nipples were getting hard. I then began to suck on one breast while I caressed the other. Enobaria's breathing grew faster and shorter; I could tell because her chest was rising and falling. I then sucked on the other nipple and I took off her panties. She didn't have a single hair in her area. Her prep team probably waxed them all off. I kissed her firm stomach for some time until I heard a whimper. I looked up to see Enobaria's face covered in her own tears.

I didn't say anything. I simply pulled the covers over us and wrapped my arms around her waist. She wouldn't face me, but she felt protected. That morning at 2:00 a.m., I woke up to a loud thump noise coming from the bathroom. I noticed that Enobaria wasn't in bed and her clothes were still on the floor. I walked to the bathroom door and knocked lightly. "Baria?" I asked with concern in my voice. "Baria, are you in there?"

"Go home, I'll see you in District 2," she said. Her voice was low and shaky. _Was she crying?_

"Baria?" I asked. I tried to turn the knob of the door but it was locked.

"I said go home!" she yelled. I slowly walked away from the door and put on my shirt. _Thump!_ I ran to the door and broke the lock to see…


	11. Chapter 11

**Brutus POV**

There she was, naked, her hair dangling down her body, sitting on the bathroom floor with her own blood covered all over her. She was crying and wailing, that ripped my heart out.

"I said GO HOME!" there was frustration in her voice. She was frustrated at herself for some reason and she threw a glass ornament at me to shoo me away. She began to sob; she wouldn't even look at me. I slowly began to walk up to her and picked up the towel rack that fell to make room to walk. She sniffed and tears soaked her face.

"Baria," I said softly. She looked at a dead, bloody figure lying next to her, it was a baby. 'She lost her baby.' That explains everything. Why she began to gain weight, why her appetite grew, why she never drank alcohol, why she was crying when I kissed her stomach.

"Why is there so much blood?" she asked. I didn't answer because I was worried that I would upset her even more. "Now what?"

"You need help," I said. She stared at me in the eyes and that was her way of agreeing. I picked her up and took her to another bathroom that wasn't trashed and bloody. I ran the hot water and set her down and washed her. I wrapped a towel around her and carried her to the master bedroom. "Do you have any more clothes?" All of the clothes that were in her closet seemed too uncomfortable to sleep in. She shook her head no and I laid her down on the sofa. "Be back in a second, okay?" I looked inside my duffel bag and found a sleeved button up shirt long enough to cover her thighs. I walked over to Enobaria and handed her a clean pair of panties and my shirt. She walked into the bathroom to change while I turned down her bed. She came back with the shirt I gave her and I motioned for her to sit on the vanity. She sat down and I dried her hair with a towel. Then I brushed through it to get any tangles out. I never noticed how beautiful her hair is. Then I tucked her in bed and she fell asleep. "Sleep, Baria," I told her. I kissed her cheek and she fell into a deep slumber.

I went into the bathroom and cleaned up the whole mess. That was the easy part, the hard part was figuring out what to do with the dead baby. I cleaned it, wrapped it up in a small white blanket, and put it in a shoebox. I'll ask her what to do with it later. I took a quick shower and changed into some clothes. I should leave; she'll probably want some space. I walked out the bathroom and gave Enobaria another kiss on the cheek.

"Mmm… Brutus?" she asked.

"I'm right here, Baria," I comforted her.

"Can you stay with me, please?" she looked so vulnerable and sad. "I need you." I was about to say no, but then I looked at her face and saw how broken she was. I have to help her, after all those times I left her alone; I owe this to her. I nodded yes and turned off all the lights in the house. I walked up to the other side of the bed, lifted the sheets, and got in. I kept my distance just to be safe, but she cuddled next to me. I turned to my side to face her and wrapped my arms around her fragile waist and stomach.

She instantly fell asleep once she was in my arms, but I stayed awake. I watched her sleep for a half-hour. She was so beautiful when she sleeps; she looked younger, softer, and sweet. That brutal killer persona that she puts on vanished and she looked like she was at peace with the world, with herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Brutus POV**

I woke up to see Enobaria's head resting on my chest and her hand right next to where her head lay. She seemed happy, relieved, yet still sad. I slowly tried to untangle myself from her so that I can make breakfast, but she woke up. "Brutus?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs," I replied

"Why?" she asked.

"To make breakfast," I told her.

"Sounds like fun," she said and then she started to get out of bed.

"I was hoping to make _you _breakfast and bring it to your room," I told her.

"Oh," she said in understanding. She stood up, walked towards me, and wrapped her arms over my neck. "Wouldn't it be more fun if we made breakfast together and we _both_ ate it in bed, instead of just me eating alone?"

I wasn't going to argue because I knew that she was going to get her way. "Alright."

She put a smile on her face, kissed my cheek, and ran downstairs. "Race ya!" she challenged. _Oh, hell no. She cheated; no fair!_ I quickly ran after her and wrapped her in my arms. She was laughing so loud and cheerfully that it was like music to my ears. Then I began to tickle her and she bursts out laughing. "Please, stop!" she said in between laughs.

"Never!" I said to her. I tackled her to the ground and I was on top of her. Once she realized that we were in this position, she stopped laughing and I stopped tickling her. I leaned down and kissed her, she kissed me back. It was turning into a passionate kiss until the doorbell rang.

"Fuck, I forgot," muttered Enobaria.

"Forgot what?" I asked.

"I have a client today and tomorrow" she said. "I need you to leave, I'm sorry."

"Fine!" I snapped at her. I went upstairs and got my bag.

"Why are you mad at me?" asked Enobaria.

"Why!" I yelled. "I don't know, maybe because it has to do with the fact that you are fucking random people when I love you!" Enobaria looked scared. I just yelled at her after what she's been through. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Baria, I –" then the doorbell rang repeatedly and I walked downstairs followed by a crying Enobaria telling me to wait. Just as I was about to open the door she stopped me.

"Please, Brutus," she said in between breathes. "Don't leave me. I need you." I need air, so I opened the door, walked through the man, and left her alone with him. I don't know about her, but I'm going home, tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Brutus POV**

The day I arrived to District 2 I immediately headed over to the bar. I needed to clear my mind. I ordered a large beer, once I was done with that, I ordered double shots. Then Haymitch came and sat down next to me. "Why do you look so constipated?" he asked me.

"What the fuck are you doing here in District 2?" I asked him.

"They have the best whiskey here." he said, and then he took a gulp of his drink. "How's Enobaria?"

"How the hell should I know?" I snapped.

He chuckled and sat up straight. "You should know because A: you're her mentor, B: she was and still is working for the capital as a sex slave, and C: you love her; even though you don't think you do."

"You're crazy, you know that?" I told him.

"Maybe I am, but at least I'm not stupid like you," he said back.

"Oh really," I said. "Why am I the stupid one?"

"You're scared of actually falling in love and caring for someone. That Enobaria girl, she's strong, one of a kind. You don't see girls like her every day. Even though she's really messed up on the inside, she's a warrior. She can put on a façade that hides all of her emotions and put on a persona of being a brutal killer."

"You really think so?" I asked him. I was a bit shocked; I wouldn't expect worlds like those to come out of Haymitch's drunken mouth.

"Oh yeah," he said. "But keep in mind that not all warriors stay as warriors. Some break down and never come back." _Enobaria's on the edge of breaking down._ "Warriors sometimes need protectors, believe it or not." _I'm Enobaria's protector. I left her when she needed me the most. Now she's going to break down all because of me._

"I really am stupid," I say. "What am I supposed to do? She's in the capitol."

"Not anymore, she got here about a half-hour ago," said Haymitch.

Without saying another word, I ran with all my energy and made it to the victor's village. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. When it opened, it wasn't her. It was a guy who seemed to be in his mid-twenties.

"Can I help you?" he asked. He was glaring at me; I don't think he cares about the fact that I am _the_ famous Brutus.

"Yeah," I replied. "Is this Enobaria's house?"

"Yep," he said. "She's not here though."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"How should I know?" he asked. "She left fifteen minutes ago."

"Are you her…?" I asked.

"Older brother," he replied, "I'm not staying though. I'm moving to District 9 where my family lives. I just decided to leave later because I wanted to see how Enobaria was doing."

"Oh, well bye," I said as I began to walk away.

"I know what you did to her!" he yelled from the front door.

"Oh really?" I said. "What did I do?"

"You hurt her." He stated. "Not physically, but emotionally. She's more of a wreck now than before because of you!" I stormed off; I couldn't bear to listen to all the pain I caused Enobaria.


	14. Chapter 14

**Brutus POV**

I looked everywhere for her, she was nowhere to be found. I finally gave up and went home. While watching the games that Enobaria won, I heard noises of things being thrown and broken. I was pretty sure that it was coming from Enobaria's house because hers is just two houses down from mine. I went to her house and knocked on her door, no response. I tried opening the doors but it was locked. Ugh, could this get any harder? I climbed up the house and peeked through the window. I didn't recognize who I saw at first, but then I saw those eyes.

She was in her room, wearing training pants that went just below her knees and a black sports bra with her hair up in a high ponytail. Yep, she was the one making all the noise; still is making noise. She was going crazy looking for something because she was emptying out her drawers and her closet. She even moved around some of her furniture. What could she be looking for that is so important?

She stopped dead in her tracks, looked at her luggage, and roamed through it until she was finally content with what she found. She took out a small jewelry box, the jewelry box that came with the necklace I gave her on her birthday. She sat on her bed and looked at it the necklace in the jewelry box very closely. This was going on for five minutes until she found some words written inside the jewelry box.

"Baria," said Enobaria as she was reading what was engraved on the platinum box. "Happy birthday and congratulations on winning the games. Whenever you need me, know I'll be there for you. –Brutus." Her eyes got teary, but she just shook them off. "Liar!" she yelled as she threw the jewelry box to the floor. "I will never need you because you will never see me cry ever again!"

I lost my grip on the wall and I slipped a little, luckily I regained my hold; but I made an "Ooof!" sound that was indeed very loud. She looked out the window and saw me hanging by my two hands outside her window. She glared at me dead in the eye. There was anger and hatred in her eyes, yet with a hint of sadness.

"Are you gonna stay out her and hang over my window or are you gonna come in?" she snapped. I was a bit shocked about how she talked; she never talked to me like that. I pulled myself up and flung myself across her window only to be greeted by her nightstand hitting my knee; which she moved. She's changed; I can see it in her eyes. After she won the games, I would see her cry, a lot. But now, she won't even let out a tear. She's hardened. It's like she's put a wall between herself and the world.

Enobaria went over to her bed and plopped herself face flat. Her face was very pale, she had bags under her eyes, and she had bruises all over her arms and legs. She seemed tired and weak; her face expression and attitude might not show it, but her body does.

"Did you just come all the way over here to stare at me or are you actually gonna talk?" she snapped at me. I didn't know what to say, so I sat on her bed and took a good look at her body. I also realized that she smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Baria, what –" I was interrupted by her snapping.

"ENObaria!" she yelled.

"Enobaria," I corrected. "What happened?"

"President Snow let me leave early," said Enobaria while opening a bottle of beer.

"I don't mean that," I said. "I mean why do you have bruises all over your body?"

"Those capital people are freaks," she told me in a disgusted voice. I tried to touch her shoulder and comfort her, but she slapped my hand back. She was icy cold, like her eyes. "What are you doing here Brutus?" She jugged the whole bottle down.

"Haymitch told me that you came back so I went and searched for you, never found you. I heard bashing noises and now here I am," I told her.

She turned to her side and looked at me in the eyes. Was that a bruise on her face? "The morning after I lost the baby, why did you kiss me?"

"Because I… I don't know," I said.

"Was it because you felt sorry for me?" she asked me with a stern face.

"What, no." I lied.

"That's a lie," she said. "It shows on your face and I can see it in your eyes." I gulped and said nothing. "President Snow told me to give this to you." She handed me a letter.

"What do you think it says?" I ask her.

"Oh, I don't know," she said with sarcasm. "It might be about my promotion so that I can do it with lesbians, or better yet, a threesome." She stood up and looked down at me.

"Enobaria what are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Like you didn't know from the beginning," she snapped. "I know you knew. You knew about everything from the very beginning, didn't you? You let those capitol bastards tell me the news when you had the choice to tell me yourself. Do you know how many times I needed someone? Huh, do you know how many nightmares and flashbacks I've had since I won? I needed someone but no, the mighty Brutus had to keep his reputation and leave me to cry myself to sl-" _Slap!_

I couldn't take any more of what she was saying. I put my hand up and then all I saw was red. I came back to reality only to see Enobaria on the floor, holding her cheek. I got down while still on my feet and held my hand out to her, feeling sorry for what I did. She looked at me and slapped my hand away. She got up on her own without any help.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"No you're not," she snapped.

"I just couldn't take it anymore." I confessed.

"What I don't understand is why you always have to fuck things up and blame other people for your irresponsible actions," said Enobaria. She was right, but I didn't want to admit it.

"You should leave now," she said, it was more of a command than a suggestion.

"Baria I –" I started but I got cut off.

"Save it," she snapped. "Get out." I didn't move one inch. Her eyes filled with anger and she finally lost it. "I SAID GET OUT!" Her voice was so loud that it even scared me. I never heard her yell like that to anyone. I obeyed and walked out of her room. I could hear her small whimpers coming from her room. "Brutus, wait!" said Enobaria running after me. I turned around hoping that she changed her mind. "You forgot your letter," she said as she handed me the letter that I gave her. "You're welcome" she said in an aggravated voice. I thanked her by giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And here." She handed me a shoebox. It was the shoebox I put her baby in. "I want you to keep her."

"But, she's yours" I said to her.

"I know that idiot," she spat. "But she's also yours."

The doorbell rang and Enobaria turned around so quickly that I couldn't ask her any questions. She opened up the door and a small smile appeared on her face. "Geoff," she said before being attacked into a bear hug by the tall figure waiting at her door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see my ex-girlfriend and best friend," he said. I was kind of shocked about how close she was with her ex-boyfriend. They must have gone past that now and made up. I walked out the door without looking at either of them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Brutus POV**

_How is it possible that Enobaria was carrying my child? I never had sex with her, did I? _

**Flashback**

It was the night before the games and the tributes just finished with the interviews. There was an after party and everyone was invited. Everyone got drunk, especially the mentors. I had seven beers and eleven shots. I don't know what I was thinking; I just did what I wanted. I grabbed Enobaria by the arm and dragged her to our floor. I fucked her that night with all my energy. She knew what I did to her, but she was too scared to fight me. I, on the other hand, did not remember a thing the morning after. I woke up and she was nowhere to be found. I must've overslept because it was 9:45 and I had to be up by 7:30. Shit, I forgot. I had to escort Enobaria to the hovercraft. Oh well, the games are going to start soon and she's already there.

**End of Flashback**

I never remembered what happened that night until now. _I'm a terrible person._ How am I going to make it up to her? Everything I do ends up with her getting upset or hurt. I looked inside the box and took out the baby. It was a girl, and even though she wasn't fully grown, she was beautiful. I went to the shopping area, bought a potted plant and a shovel, I came back before sunset and I buried her. I planted the tree on top of her to show that where there is death, there is life. After I finished, I sat down next to her and stared at the sunset.

"Isabelle," I called out. That's the name that Enobaria would have wanted for her. He remembers one day that they were playing twenty questions and I asked her what she would name her children. Jason for a boy and Isabelle for a girl.

Once the sunset was over I saw Geoff going over to Enobaria's house. He had on very fancy shirt with pants. She came out and hugged him. She had on a long sleeve chiffon shirt with holes in the shoulder area to show some skin with a tight glittery skirt. She wore six inch black heels and a ton of mascara and eyeliner. She had her hair loose with a bit of waves added to them. _Where are they going?_ I had to make sure that Enobaria was sane. She had a lot to drink and I didn't trust that Geoff guy.

They were headed to a bar. _Classic._ They let Enobaria and Geoff enter because those are one of the perks of being a victor. I didn't have to say my name because everyone already knew who I was. I looked around the room to find Enobaria. This place didn't look really safe. I spotted Enobaria and Geoff sitting at the bar together playing footsie. By the time I found them Enobaria was already tipsy. I could see that she already had a couple of beers down her already and she took some interest in tequila shots. Once she spotted me, she put down her drink and waved for me to come over. She looked a little happy to see me, weird; must be the alcohol.

"Brutus, hi" she greeted me. "Have you met Geoff?"

"Yes I have," I replied. She was drunk, no doubt about it.

Her eyes grew wide in surprise. "Really? When?"

"Today," I told her. "Don't you remember?"

"I don't think I do," she slurred.

"Baria," I said. "I should take you home." I grabbed onto her arm and dragged her towards the exit. I wasn't successful to get her out of the horrible place but Geoff grabbed hold of her other arm.

"Don't think so," he said to me. "She can do whatever she wants. She's a big baby; she can take care of herself."

"Maybe in other situations she can," I growled. "But she needs to go home."

"You can't just take her with you when you want," said Geoff, getting closer to my face.

"Watch me," I barked.

"Guys, please," said Enobaria. "Don't fight; be happy." _She's going to have a major hangover tomorrow morning._ A song came out and she grabbed Geoff's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. "I love this song; let's dance."

I gave up; maybe she really can take care of herself. Just as I was about to exit this horrid place I heard a scream.

"BRUTUS!" it was Enobaria's voice. I could recognize her voice any time. "Help me, please!" I immediately turned around and sprinted to the place where the screams were heard. I entered the bathroom and saw Geoff pinning Enobaria and trying to kiss her on the neck. My blood boiled, I was furious. I pushed Geoff off of Enobaria and began to punch him.

"You little shit," I told him before he lay on the bathroom floor unconscious. Enobaria ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She buried her head in my chest and I expected her to start crying; but the tears never came. She was shaking though, so I put one arm around her tiny waist and with the other I caressed her hair. Five minutes later she topped shaking and she freed herself from my grip.

"Come on," I said to her while holding her hand. "I'll take you home." Luckily, everyone in the place was too drunk to notice us exit the bathroom and leave the place. I walked Enobaria home because we lived very close to the bar place, unfortunately, and no one in District 2 had a car. Enobaria stumbled and fell many times while walking home. Sometime during the walk, she stopped tumbling so much and she was walking alright. She wasn't talking nonsense and she just looked straight ahead. We reached her house; she kissed my cheek, and went inside.

I woke up shaken by a loud scream piercing through my ears. Enobaria. I quickly got up, put on my shoes and rushed to her house. She was too drunk to remember to lock her door.

"Enobaria!" I shouted. "Where are you?" I forgot which room is hers, so I followed the sound of screaming. I opened up the door and there she was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Brutus POV**

There she was, sitting on her bed, her knees tucked into her chest, but she wasn't crying. She barely cries now, must have been the job that made her harden up. I slowly walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but she didn't push me away this time. She must really need some comforting. I sat down on her bed with my legs crossed like an Indian and I held her in my arms while she was sitting on my lap. Surprisingly, she fit in my criss-crossed legs, which is a bit odd because she is around five feet and eight inches. I didn't have to say anything; I just cooed her and I caressed her hair. She calmed down and she looked at me.

"Nightmares?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes and then buried her head further into my chest. "The games?" She shook her head no. "Then what was your nightmare about?"

She stayed silent until she finally spoke. "It was about all the people who've raped me."

"So the capitol freaks?" I asked her.

"Not just them," she stated. "My father and Geoff."

"Your father?" I asked her, shocked. "In the woods, the day I met you; were you carrying his child?"

She nodded. "I had to kill it." I held her closely and kissed the top of her hair. She smelled like jasmine and vanilla. "I'm so sick and tired of having to do this." I looked at her and listened. "Having sex with so many different people is what killed the baby." I stayed silent, but I was angry at President Snow for making her sell her body without doing anything wrong. "I'm a monster. I've killed two innocent babies who haven't even had the chance to live. I'm a terrible person."

"Hey," I cooed at her. I put my hand under her chin so that she could see me. "Look at me. You're not a terrible person. You didn't mean to kill either of them because you didn't have a choice and it wasn't your fault."

She stayed silent for a moment. "Can you stay the night?" I answered her question by turning off the lights and draping the sheets over us. She did something I never ever thought she would do. She kissed me, hard; on the lips. I didn't stop her though. I put her on top of me with both of her legs on my sides while I rest my back on the headboard. We made out for about fifteen minutes until she collapsed on my side. She kissed my cheek as a sign of thanking me and she laid her head on my chest. She fell asleep to the steady beating of my heart while I was still awake; lost in thought. She's so beautiful; inside and out. I think I'm in love with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Brutus POV **

I woke up and realized that I had some extra weight in my chest area. Then I remembered, I slept with Enobaria last night. I took in a deep breath and let lout a heavy sigh; which I wish I hadn't done because she was starting to wake up from her slumber. She opened her eyes to meet mine and she gave me a smile, which was sweet; unlike the smirks and evil grins she used to give the tributes before winning the games. No, this particular one was different. It was warm and happy.

"Morning," I said to her.

"Hi," she said to me. We stared at each other's eyes until I broke the awkward silence.

"Wanna make some breakfast?" I asked her.

Her eyes grew wider and so did her smile. She quickly got out of bed and dragged me down to the kitchen. She sat down on the counter and looked at me. "Well, what are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever you want," I said to her while nibbling onto her ear.

She giggled and said something that she knew would make me go crazy. "Ok then, I want a whole grain bagel with non-fat cream cheese and wild-caught smoked salmon."

"Ugh…" I said as I put my head down in disappointment.

"Hahaha," she giggled. "Relax; I was just messing with you."

"Good," I said, and then my mouth traveled from her neck to her shoulder. She giggled a little and I couldn't help but grin. "How about chocolate chip pancakes with hot chocolate?" I could feel a smile grow upon her face. She is the ultimate chocolate lover.

"But you hate chocolate," she told me. True, but I would do anything for her. It started out when I was a kid. I was the new kid in kindergarten and the guys thought it was a good idea to pull a prank on me. They put a bucket filled with chocolate syrup on top of a door; when opened it the syrup was all over me. I freaked out because I thought it was poop. I never ate chocolate in my whole entire life.

"True," I stated. "But I am willing to put the past behind me and try it again." She kissed me full on the lips and I can't resist her touch. After that I grabbed her by the waist and helped her down the counter. Twenty minutes later the food was ready and we set our plates down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. "Feed me?" I asked her. She cut a piece of the pancake and stabbed it with her fork. She held it in front of me, waiting for me to open my mouth. I slowly opened it and closed my eyes, waiting for it. It never came. I opened my eyes to see Enobaria staring at me with a stern face while she held up the fork.

"Brutus," she said. I closed my mouth because I looked kind of silly. "You don't have to do this. We can eat something else."

"No way," I refused. "I just cooked for you for twenty minutes. All of this is going down here." I told her pointing to my stomach. I opened up my mouth again and shut my eyes. It all happened so fast. The minute I closed my eyes, she shoved the pancake into my mouth. 'What was that for?' I intended to say but it turned out as "What dewa for?" because I had food in my mouth. Enobaria just grinned at me before taking a sip of her hot chocolate with whipped cream on top. She took a sip and she ended up having a whipped cream mustache. I whipped it off her by kissing her on the lips. We just sat there in comfortable silence eating our breakfast. The phone rang and I went to pick it up.

"Hello," I said, it was Pamela. "What? I can't hear you. Okay, I'm on it." I hung up and rushed into the living room where Enobaria sat. I sat down next to her and turned on the TV.

There he was Caesar Flickerman. "So, now I can't help but hear some rumors around the capitol saying that our capitol gem, Enobaria, is pregnant." He said. Enobaria's jaw just dropped, so I put my arm around her to make her feel more protected. "Oh so I hear, _was_ pregnant. Who is the father, why did she do it, and did _she_ kill the baby? I can't answer any of those questions because they are just rumors, but I can assure you that we will find out before Friday."

I turned off the TV and looked at Enobaria. She set her hot chocolate, put her foot up on the spacious couch, and laid her head on my lap. I put my arm around her waist while she faced the side. "Did you say anything?" she asked me. She didn't sound mad, just scared and confused.

"No babe, I didn't," I assured her.

"I believe you," she said. I was a little shocked, I expected her to be breaking things by now and locking herself up in her room. But she didn't, she's down here with me, and she needs me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Brutus POV**

"Baria," I told her. She took her head off my lap to look at me. "I have a meeting with President Snow in a half hour."

"So you're going to the capitol?" she asked me.

I shook my head no. "President Snow is in District 2 right now and I have to go meet him." I got up the couch and she followed. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"You better," she teased. She pecked me on the lips and I went to change. After I came down, Enobaria didn't touch her breakfast. She simply threw away the pancakes and the hot chocolate, and then she put the dishes in the washing machine and walked me out the door. I gave her a peck on the lips and walked to my house, which was where President Snow wanted to see me. I opened the door and there he was.

"Oh," said President Snow after he saw me. "Brutus, I need your opinion on something."

"Sure," I told him.

"What do you think about my mansion?" he asked me. I froze. _Does he know?_

"W-well," I stuttered. "I think that it is b-big, grander, more expensive."

"Stronger, perhaps?" he asked. "I know what you did to my house the year you won the games. Did you think I would just let you off the hook?'

"What's my punishment?" I asked him. I was ready for whatever he was going to give to me.

"I already have punished you," he stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He never punished me; I didn't even know he knew all this time.

"Okay, since you don't understand," began Snow. "I will explain to you every detail. Ever since Enobaria entered the games, I knew you felt something for her. After the games, I decided to make her a capitol sex slave to break her. You obviously comforted her and she got used to having her body sold to capitol citizens. So, I decided to spread some rumors around about her being pregnant with your child, but sadly losing the baby. Understand?"

I now understood everything. Snow knew from the beginning about what I did to his mansion, but he never told. He waited for the perfect moment to strike back. He broke Enobaria just to break me. _How dare he?_ Enobaria has nothing to do with this situation. She didn't deserve to become a capitol sex slave and sell her body. I dragged her into this without even knowing. "How did you know about the baby?"

"Brutus," he said. "I have to take care of my sex slaves and make sure that they're doing their job. I knew that when she got pregnant before the games, it was yours because you were as drunk as hell the night before the games." At least he didn't know about Enobaria being pregnant with her father's child before the reaping. "Be careful with your actions. You never know when they will come back and slap you in the face." He stood up from the sofa and left without another word.


	19. Chapter 19

**Brutus POV**

After he left, I went over to Enobaria's house. There were camera people, paparazzi, and interviewers at her doorstep waiting for Enobaria to come out. "What the?" I pushed my way through and ignored all of the questions that they threw at me.

"Is Enobaria Golding really pregnant?"

"Did she kill her own baby?"

"Are you the father?"

I finally made it to her door and went in. I had a key, which the others did not. I went in and saw that all the windows were closed, locked, and draped with curtains. "Baria?" I called out.

"Hey, babe," she said to me while coming out of the living room. She pecked me on the cheek and took me to the living room. She didn't seem to care at all about the fact that there were photographers on her porch. I sat down in the middle and Enobaria sat in the end with her legs over mine. I watched some TV and Enobaria read a magazine. Something was bothering her, I could tell. She could never focus on the magazine, she always took random glances at the windows, the doors, me.

"Okay," I said while turning off the TV and putting the remote control down. "What's bothering you?"

She put her magazine down and looked at me. "When will they leave?"

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I don't know, baby. I don't know." We stayed silent for three minutes until the doorbell rang.

She got up and stomped to the door. "Go away!" she yelled, thinking it was the photographers; when it was really her prep team. "Sorry."

They came in and she closed the door. "We came to tell you that President Snow needs you to be in the capitol by tomorrow. You have work to do and then two weeks later he's going to throw you a feast about your talent," said Pamela.

"What!?" asked Enobaria.

"I said tha –" began to say Pamela.

"I heard you the first time!" snapped Enobaria. "I'm supposed to be on break."

"Well," said Jameria. "Not anymore. He's your schedule." She handed her a book.

Enobaria glanced at it and there was fury in her eyes. "President Snow promised me no more than two people a day."

"Sorry, sweetie," said Pamela. "We don't make the changes; President Snow does. Meet us at the train station in an hour. Brutus, make sure to be at the capitol two days before Enobaria's feast."

"Why can't I go with Enobaria to the capitol today?" I asked.

"Because President Snow needs you to be here so that you can help with training at the academy," said Jameria.

With that said and done, they left so that Enobaria could pack. She went upstairs to her room and I followed. I sat down on her bed and looked over her schedule. Man, this girl has it harsh. Normally she would have two people a day. It was rare for her to have one person only and a day with three people was going to be harsh for her. She took out a suitcase and a large duffel bag. For the suitcase she put shirts, pants, pajamas, shoes, toiletries, etc. and in the duffel bag she put bras, panties, condoms, and her schedule.

She grabbed her suitcase and went downstairs. She was about to go back upstairs for her duffel bag, but I took it downstairs for her. She reached her hand out to grab it, but I nodded my head no and opened the door. She took her suitcase and we began to walk to the train station hand in hand. "Brutus, you don't have to carry that for me."

"I know," I told her. "But I want to carry this for you." I pecked her on the forehead and we continued walking. We reached the train station and we met up with her prep team. I gave the luggage to a worker and I turned to hug Enobaria.

"I'm gonna miss you," she told me while holding me tightly. I kissed her lips and pulled back.

"Me too," I said to her. "Stay strong. I'll be there before you know it." I pecked her on the cheek and she boarded the train. I walked home and turned on the T.V. to see Caesar Flickerman, again. "Ugh."

"Well, turns out that the rumors of Enobaria Golding being pregnant are not true. But, what I do know that is true is that Enobaria has chosen her talent. What is it? Find out in two weeks where Enobaria will reveal to us a big piece of art during her feast."

I turned off the TV and thought. _What could her talent be?_ I asked myself.

The next several days I spent working out, training, and choosing what to wear for Enobaria's feast. I know this sounds weird, but this is Enobaria' party for heaven's sake; _my _Enobaria. I want to impress her. I chose a tux that was metallic silver with a black buttoned shirt to go under, a belt, and some black shoes. She is going to love it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Brutus POV **

I arrived on the day of Enobaria's feast because they had to move it two days earlier than planned. I arrived to the apartment and knocked on Enobaria's door.

"Come in," she said. I entered. She was sprawled on the sofa reading a book. The minute she saw me, she put the book down, ran to me, and threw herself at me. It felt so good just to hold her again. She let go of me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back, of course. I don't know about her, but I felt sparks. We pulled apart and she dragged me to her sofa. She sat me down and then she laid down next to me with her legs over mine, just like we she did before leaving. She was so happy, I think she was glowing. I noticed that her hair looked a little different. It was cut into layers and she looked more slender than she already was.

"You hair," I stated, "You cut it."

"Do you like it?" she asked me while holding her hair in her grip. She looked a little worried, like as if I hated her new haircut, I would hate her.

"I love it," I told her assuring her.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded my head and she smiled. "Good, because my prep team did it." I smiled and kissed her head. We talked for a whole two hours until we were interrupted by her prep team. I pecked her on the lips and was about to leave until I decided to gather my courage and ask her something.

"Baby?" I said. "Can I escort you to the feast? Not as your mentor but as your… boyfriend?" she smiled and kissed me goodbye, as if saying yes. I left her in the hands of her prep team.


	21. Chapter 21

**Brutus POV**

Three hours later, I was waiting in the living room for Enobaria to come out of her bedroom. It's been three hours since I've left. Why are they taking so long? She doesn't need that much time to get ready, she's already beautiful. I chuckled. _Are you listening to yourself? You're becoming soft._ I was becoming soft, but it was because Enobaria made me feel something that I have never felt before.

Finally, I heard the sound of heels walking through the hallway followed by people. There she was, the most beautiful woman right in front of my eyes. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing an evening gown with heels and a little more makeup than the last welcome party the capitol party threw for her. She was wearing an ivory, lace, sweetheart neckline, with drop down waist gown and diamond cut-outs on the back, tulle at the bottom just where the lace ended, and an emerald green satin sash wrapped around her waist accompanied with white, platform, stiletto pumps that were five inches tall. For jewelry she had on simple emerald stone earrings, a platinum cuff with just hints of emerald green stones embroidered. Her hair was in a half-ponytail with flowers in the hair.

"Shall we?" I asked her as I offered her my arm. She responded by looping her arm with mine and smiling.

We went downstairs followed by Enobaria's prep team to be greeted by a white limousine. The driver opened the door and the prep team got in first. Enobaria lifted her dress up a little so that she could step in, then I entered and I sat down next to her. I noticed that she was wearing the necklace I gave her for her birthday. I held it in my hand while she was wearing it, then I smiled at her and she smiled back. I took her hand in mine and I kissed it. "You look absolutely gorgeous." She blushed and we leaned in for a kiss, but we were stopped by Jameria.

"No, no, no," she said to us. "Lipstick." She was referring to Enobaria's painted nude pink lips.

"Ugh, fine." I said in despair. I kissed her cheek and she laid her head on my chest until we arrived at President Snow's mansion. I got out and reached my hand for Enobaria to help her get out. She normally wouldn't need help, but she was wearing a tight dress with a ton of layers of tulle, and not to mention five inch heels. She took my hand and I pulled a little to help her out.

Once she got out, I looped her arm around mine and we walked down the purple carpet. A ton of people watched us as we walked into the mansion; even more people watched us as we entered the room. We entered and the prep team practically spent a whole half hour introducing Enobaria to stylists who wanted to work with her sometime. She was polite to them, but I could tell that she was getting annoyed. While her prep team got distracted, I grabbed Enobaria's arm and pulled her away from them.

"Thought you could use a break," I said to her while I put my hands around her small waist.

"Thank you," she said, and then she kissed my cheek. We walked over to the food table and she just stared at it. I expected her to eat _something._ She hasn't eaten a lot lately.

"Baby," I said. "Don't you want something to eat?" She shook her head no. "Do you wanna go dance?" She leaned into my ear and whispered yes in a seductive sexy voice. I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. We slow danced for a half-hour. I had my hand around her waist while the other one was holding her hand. She had one hand on my shoulder and she rested her head on my other shoulder. It was nice to hold her, I enjoyed being with her. We were interrupted by a servant coming over to us with a tray of drinks.

"Excuse me," he said to us. Enobaria and I pulled away from each other to look at the servant. "Sorry to interrupt, but President Snow is going to give a speech right now and he asked me to give this to you both." She took the glass filled with champagne and smiled. "Sir," he said to me while holding up a glass with champagne. "Enjoy your night, Ms. Golding." He walked away.

Then, President Snow got up on the balcony and asked for everyone's attention. "We are all gathered here to celebrate our gem, Enobaria Golding. Tonight, she will reveal to us her talent. Behind me is the piece of art that she has worked so hard on for the past couple weeks." He motioned for some avoxes to reveal the piece of art. Once the sheets were gone, there was just plain beauty. Everyone thought that it was a picture, but I knew that it wasn't. "What is this?"

"It's a painting of the mountains from District 2," she replied. Everyone was shocked, even President Snow. It just looked so… real. It was a painting of dark brown mountains covered with a thin layer of snow, and behind them the sun was setting. The sky was many colors; blue, orange, dark blue, even pink.

"Well then," said President Snow. "Looks like our gem is an artist. Give it up for Enobaria Golding!" Everyone applauded and she just gave a simple curtsey. "Please, everyone. Cheers! To Enobaria Golding! This year's victor!" Then he took a sip of his drink and so did everyone else.

Enobaria was a little unsure about if she should take a sip or not. She closed her eyes, brought her head up, and took a sip of the drink. I did so too. Then she gagged a little and blood began to pour out of her mouth into her drink.

"Baria?" I asked her in a concerned voice. She just stood there with her hand over her mouth while the other held the glass with blood in it. Seconds later she gave me her glass and she ran to the nearest bathroom. I ran behind her and I went into the bathroom. She was on the floor with her head on the toilet ring, throwing up. I put down the glasses on the sink and closed the door behind us, making sure that I locked the door. I held onto her hair while she threw up a couple more times. _Why is she throwing up? _She hasn't eaten anything. She then was done and I sat down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she held onto me closely. I reached to flush the toilet when my eyes shot wide open. I expected to see vomit, not blood. "Why were you throwing up blood?"

"I don't know," she replied. I kissed her head and she held onto me tighter. I took our glasses in one hand while the other still held onto her. I smelled mine and hers; it was just champagne. She let go of me and I released her. I got up and I helped her get back on her feet.

We exited the bathroom and no one saw us, except for Jameria. "What happened to her lipstick? Were you kissing her?"

"Yeah," I lied. Her lipstick came off after she washed her mouth from the blood.

"Ugh," she grunted. "Whatever, just make sure that she re-applies it." She handed me a tube of lipstick and left. I handed it to Enobaria and she left knowing what to do. I walked over to the bar and asked for a glass of water with ice. Enobaria came back and she handed me the tube of lipstick. I put it in my pocket and handed her the glass. She took it and looked at me unsure of what to do.

"It's just water," I assured her. With that said, she drank the entire thing down. She handed it to me and I set it down on the bar. "Come on." I took her hand and brought her to the dance floor. This time, my arms were around her skinny waist while her arms were around my neck and she rested her head on my shoulders. I held her closely and she held on tightly. It was something about this moment that made me feel as if it was just me and her. No one else existed, it was just us.


	22. Chapter 22

**Brutus POV**

When the party ended, everyone went outside to go home. Enobaria's prep team left, so it was just me and her going home. Right when we were outside, I saw Enobaria shiver and wrap her arms around herself for warmth. I took off the jacket part of my suit and wrapped it around her.

"You don't have to give it to me," she said. trying to take it off, but I stopped her by tightening it around her and buttoning up the middle button. She smiled and I kissed her on the lips, something I've wanted to do since when I saw come out in that beautiful gown this evening. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I held both sides of her face to mine with my hands. We continued kissing for five more minutes until we heard the horn of our limousine coming to pick us up and take us home. I pulled away from the kiss, but still held onto Enobaria.

"Wanna walk home instead?" I asked her. She nodded yes and I signaled for the limousine to leave. I asked her if she wanted to walk home because it was just a five minute walk and I wanted to spend some more time with her. I grabbed her hand and we walked together. We ended up playing 20 questions. It was me who asked her all the questions. Call me crazy, but I wanted to know everything about her.

I found out that her favorite color was emerald green – like her necklace, she loves training, her second favorite thing to do other than training is reading, and she loves kids. I was a bit surprised; I wouldn't think someone like her would love children. You find out about great things every day. "How many people are in your family?"

"I have three brothers and then there's my dad," she said.

"What about your mom?" I asked her.

She stayed silent for a little while. Shit, I screwed up. "She died after giving birth to me. My father was extremely mad at me because he thought, and still thinks, that I am the reason that she died. He never liked me. I was thirteen when he first started to abuse me. He would come home drunk, beat me, and rape me. My brothers could never do anything about it because he was too strong for them. They've felt guilty about not being able to help me, I was also the youngest, and so they've protected me since then. They taught me how to hunt, they trained me, and they even signed me up at the academy. I always felt safe around them. But, now they're gone."

I wish I hadn't asked her that question. "I met one of your brothers. The day you returned to District 2. He's tall, brown hair, green eyes."

"Oh." she said. "That's Benjamin. He's the oldest and he looked over the family. When my dad began to drink, he took on the responsibility of caring for us."

"Yeah," I said. "He's very protective of you. I can tell." Then we arrived and went upstairs to the elevator. Then, she kissed me out of the bloom. Hard. I kissed her back and it turned more passionate. She wrapped her legs around my waist after I picked her up and carried her to my room. The rest of the night was filled with romance, love, lust, and passion.


	23. Chapter 23

**Brutus POV**

I woke up and smiled at the sight of a naked Enobaria cuddling next to me. She was so beautiful. I loved the way her dark hair cascaded down her back. The way her skin had turned from a pale white color to a tan light coffee. I loved her smile, her laughter, her everything. I especially loved the way her eyes could tell her emotions even when her face wouldn't. I watched her sleep for five minutes until she woke up. "Good morning baby," I said to her while kissing her forehead.

She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and cuddled closer to me. She rested her arm and head on my chest, but she was still able to look at me. "It is now." I chuckled. "What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand on my side of the bed. "10:15," I said. "Why?"

"Ugh," she said. "I have an appointment with my doctor at 11:45. I should go take a shower."

"Okay," I said. I got up, put on a pair of boxers. I went to my closet and came back with a long sleeve, button down shirt so that she could cover herself up while leaving to go to her room. She put on her pair on panties and put on her shirt. I watched her while she dressed. She began to button up the shirt, but I went up to her and buttoned up the last five buttons. After I finished, I nibbled on her neck and she giggled.

"Brutus," she told me. "I should get going."

I pulled away and sighed. "Fine, if you must." I said with a hint of sadness, but I was just playing around with her. She picked up her bra, gown, and shoes and then she left. I decided to surprise her by making her breakfast. I decided to make scrambled eggs with toast and hot chocolate. She came down and I sat her down on a stool right in front of the island in our kitchen. She was still wearing the necklace, I smiled. I set her plate and mug right down in front of her while I stood on the other side of the island so that I could face her.

"Here you go," I said while beginning to eat.

"Thanks, babe," she said. When I was practically done with my food; she's only taken about four to five bites.

"Baria," I said. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No thanks," she said while pushing her almost full plate away from her. "I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten yesterday, either." I stated. "Baria, when was the last time you ate?"

"Tuesday," she mumbled. That was four days ago.

"You haven't eaten in four days?" I would expect her not to eat a lot since she lost the baby because she didn't have to eat for two anymore; but starving herself? Something was wrong. "You need to eat."

"I know that, Brutus," she said. "I just can't, okay? I've lost my appetite and every time I eat something I end up throwing it up. Why do you think I have a doctor's appointment today?"

"When did this start to happen?" I asked her.

"About a week and a half after leaving District 2," she said. We stayed there in silence and she refused to look at me. "I have to go." She stood up, put on her coat, and left without another word.

_What's going on with her? Could it have been the drink from yesterday? _No, it started to happen before that. _Then what could it be?_ I cleaned the dishes, took a shower, and made my bed. Enobaria still hasn't gotten her yet. I went downstairs and sat down on the couch to read a newspaper. Fifteen minutes later I heard the front door open and close. Then I heard footsteps followed by a door slamming shut.

"Baby?" I called from the living room. I got up and ran to her room. I heard objects breaking and then I heard heavy sobs. "Baria, are you in there?" No response. I twisted the doorknob and entered her room. There were broken pieces of glass on the floor and her vanity mirror was broken. I looked around and saw Enobaria curled up on the bed. I slowly walked up to her and saw the tears staining her face. She never cried after she put on her warrior phase, except when she lost the baby. I sat down on the bed and put my hand on her shoulder. "Baby?" I asked. She flinched at the word 'baby' for some reason. I lay on the bed and faced her. I opened my arms up and she crashed into them, burying her face in my chest. She was shaking and icy cold. After a half-hour she calmed down and looked at me.

"Something really bad happened," she told me. She looked scared to tell. It was as if she told me, I would leave her. "In one of my appointments, I got hurt and now I can't have kids anymore." She wouldn't look at me. "Are you going to leave me?"

"Never," I assured her before kissing her forehead. "But are you going to keep on throwing up blood and starving yourself?"

"The doctor gave me some medication," she said.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's go." I grabbed her hand and led her downstairs to the kitchen. I picked the bottle containing the pills and read what it said on the paper. "Take one pill every eight hours." I took out a glass, filled it with water, took out a pill, and handed it to Enobaria.

"What do you think it'll do?" she asked me.

"I don't know, baby," I replied to her.

She took the pills and the water and did as she was told to do. Then the tears came back and she held her stomach. I took her in for a hug and she held onto me for dear life. Then I took her over to the couch in the living room and she sat down with me just like she always does. We sat there in comfortable silence. "Promise me you won't leave me like everyone else has."

"I promise," I told her while kissing her head and burying my nose into her hair. "I cross my heart and hope to die." We stayed sitting there for a half-hour until an idea came up to me. "Let's go to a picnic."

"Alright," she agreed. "Where?"

"In the mountains," I said. She smiled at the idea. It felt extremely good to make her smile. We packed up a bag and went up to the mountains. When we got there, I laid down the blanket, sat down, and opened up the bag. We sat there eating in silence, at least she ate. Once we were done I sat down against a tree and Enobaria snuggled next to me, her head resting on my chest. We stared at the sunset. This was one of the things that I loved about Enobaria. We didn't have a problem with staying silent with each other, it's like we communicated without words. "Everything's going to be alright, baby." She just held me tighter. "Promise."

When the sun set, we packed up everything and we left. We went to her room, but since there was still a mess from the broken glass and mirror, I think she would sleep better in my room. "Why don't you spend the night with me at my room?"

"Okay," she said to me. We walked in; I grabbed for her one of my long sleeve, button down shirt and left so that she could change. I went to the kitchen to grab her a glass of water and her medication. I went to my room and saw her buttoning up my shirt. I'm beginning to like the way she looks with my clothes on, baggy but sexy. I handed her the glass of water and her medication.

"It's 9:15," I told her. She swallowed the pill followed by the glass of water. I turned down the bed and got in. Enobaria set down the glass and got in the bed with me. She didn't face me though. I turned off the lights and draped the curtains over us. Her back was to me, but I hugged her from behind. "Goodnight, baby. I'll always love you, no matter what." I kissed her head.

"I love you too, Brutus," she said in a quiet voice. I was a bit surprised because I thought she was asleep, apparently not. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and she cuddled closer to me. I waited for her to fall asleep. Once her breathing evened out, so did mine.


	24. Chapter 24

**Brutus POV**

I woke up to the sound of footsteps leaving the room and the door closing. I looked over to my side and saw that Enobaria was no longer lying on the bed next to me. I went to the kitchen and saw her sitting on the balcony with her robe on. She was staring out into the mountains; I could tell that she felt safe around them. I opened up the glass door and stepped onto the balcony. She knew it was me because she didn't bother to look behind her. I picked her up bridal style, sat down on a chair, and set her on my lap. She nestled in to my arms and I caressed her head while the other was holding her close.

"Babe?" she asked me.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I love you," she said. "You know that, right?"

"Of course I do," I said to her before kissing her forehead. "Do you know that I love you, too?"

"Yes," she said. We stared into the mountains until she fell asleep in my arms. I stood up and carried her to my bedroom. I set her down on my bed and then I lied down next to her. She instantly cuddled closer to me, and I wrapped my arms around her. _I will never leave you, I promise._ I kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep, making sure that she felt protected.

**THE END**


End file.
